


Paris (Or: Tenderness)

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, angst that turns into determination, it just sort of happened, poetic narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is awash in a jumbled artistic fantasy, and she worries about her chances with Riley. I attempted a poetic narrative, please let me know if anything is terribly confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris (Or: Tenderness)

Jet lag settles in her green gimlet eyes. But the moon is bright, a nightlight in the infinite purple sky. Buildings stretch up hesitantly, chrome children asking for their mother's hand, the moon's glow. They clasp it, bask in it. There are few people ghosting the streets; the stars are Maya's audience now, winking at her from a nebulous balcony she cannot reach. Are they taunting her, or trying to tell her something?

She wishes she could take Riley to Paris, where they'd both be safe. But she can't. She cannot slip the girl under her skin, and tuck her into the tender place where her heart is growing, waiting to accommodate this queen. She can't carry Riley up from there, her heart, the balcony, and drop her gently on the moon in this fantasy. She wants to give Riley the whole thing, show her the whole place, share the soft, pink awe and kisses swelling in her sternum. And Maya can't. She knows about this love, and where it comes from. 

Every human being is lacking, somewhat thirsty, for tenderness. Riley is a forest of fresh, supple kindness, and everybody wants to stop and rest in her shade, the safety of her boughs. Everybody loves Riley. Perhaps not as specifically and deeply as Maya- she flashes back to the stars when they were winking. Is that what they meant? Nothing is ever 100 percent.

And yet, this love for Riley is. It's deeper than a longing for tenderness. It's a longing for brown eyes that drink in the whole world, and a bright smile that gives it back. It's a longing for cold feet and spidery fingers pressed against her back. It's a longing for a spindly, walking pep talk with chocolate hair and a bundle of happy. It's longing for a specific optimistic heart; it's a longing for Riley. 

It's a willingness to do anything for her in a heartbeat, selfish and selfless and Maya is drowning. Maybe she has a chance, despite the competition. Maya's love is fierce and visceral, there and almost not there, just like her presence. 

Maybe one day, for real, she can take Riley to Paris.


End file.
